Tatuajes
by Vistoria
Summary: ¿Por qué Tenten siempre utilizaba ropa tan holgada?


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

 **.**

 **.:T** atuajes **:.**

 **.**

* * *

Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la espalda de su compañera. La veía claramente a pesar de la oscuridad de esa noche, parada muy cerca de la orilla del pequeño riachuelo que pasaba junto al lugar en el cual se habían detenido a descansar, mirando fijamente la luna menguante, pequeña y lejana ante la inmensa oscuridad. Neji Hyūga se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra un grueso árbol interrogándose nuevamente lo mismo al verla tan cerca pero pareciendo tan lejana.

Se encontraban en una misión juntos como hacia mucho tiempo no lo habían estado. Estaban de camino a la Aldea Oculta de La Niebla, deteniéndose en su trayecto una vez que había anochecido para comer y descansar; no era una misión de rango súper S, así que a él no le molestaba que descansaran la noche completa. Cenaron algo ligero intercambiando pocas palabras, distanciándose un poco luego de comer, quedando en la posición que en ese momento se encontraban; ambos sumidos completamente en sus pensamientos.

Un pequeño movimiento de su acompañante llamó su atención; Tenten se había llevado ambas manos a la cabeza desarmado su típico peinado dejando que su cabello cayera libre por su espalda. El Hyūga la miró sorprendido. Muy pocas veces la había visto con el pelo suelto y aquellas ocasiones fue por algo que simplemente no se pudo evitar, pero en aquel instante estaban ahí, sin ningún problema o situación que ameritara que ella hiciera algo tan inusual y simple como soltarse el cabello para dejarlo libre ante la brisa nocturna. Por momentos pensó que ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que había olvidado que él estaba ahí.

―Hace mucho tiempo que no salíamos juntos… ―rompió el silencio con su característico tono de voz frío, ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Neji creyó que no lo había escuchado, pero sin embargo continuó—. Desde que renunciaste a ANBU que no nos tocaban misiones juntos…

—Yo no renuncié —respondió ella en voz tenue sin voltear—. Simplemente pedí tiempo. Después de un año en las fuerzas especiales de Konoha, me sentí debilitada psicológicamente para continuar… pedí tiempo para distraerme y olvidar todas las cosas que hice oculta tras esa máscara… ―silencio―. Tú lo sabes…

—De eso ya ha pasado un año ¿Acaso no te parece que es el tiempo necesario para distraerte? —su voz seguía imparcial y su mirada pegada a la castaña—; hace un año que empezaste a trabajar como maestra de armas en la academia ninja. Hace ya un año que me dejaste solo para estar con los niños…

―Ellos me distraen… —respondió—. Además… yo nunca te he dejado solo, siempre que podemos nos juntamos, eres tú el que dispone de menos ratos libres para verme… en ese caso deberías decir que tú me dejaste sola…

El prodigio Hyūga no respondió. Continuó mirándola dándole la razón a través de su silencio. Lo que Tenten decía era la verdad; él era quien no disponía de muchos ratos libres como para pasarla juntos, pero aun así, aprovechaba cada momento que tenía para compartir con ella como en los antiguos tiempos. Él sabía muy bien la razón de por qué ella se había alejado de ANBU. Si bien siempre se caracterizó por ser una de las kunoichi más fuertes de la aldea, esa que siempre se esforzaba hasta más allá de su límite por cumplir las misiones, por mejorar cada día y volverse más fuerte que el anterior, la que amplió hasta niveles insospechados su poder de transportación y convocación, también fue la que debió cambiar su espontaneidad de siempre por un pensamiento y reacción mucho más objetiva, ocultando esa sonrisa brillante que tanto le gustaba hasta apagar la luz de sus ojos, la Tenten dicharachera y alegre que se ocultó tras las máscara ANBU para cumplir con el objetivo autoimpuesto de demostrarle a todos que ella era capaz. Lo consiguió, se volvió más fuerte y asombrosa que siempre, pero finalmente no logró seguir soportando el daño mental que le producían las misiones que debía realizar como una ninja enmascarada. Neji sabía que la última misión que ella debió realizar ―en donde tuvo que dejar a una pequeña niña sin padres― había sido el punto álgido y razón que necesitaba para alejarse de ese siniestro mundo.

Aquella vez Tenten lloró entre sus brazos. Lloró con tanto dolor, con tanta amargura en cada una de sus lágrimas. Como él jamás la había visto, porque realmente nunca había visto llorar a Tenten. Comprendió ―como mejor amigo que era y como la persona que más la conocía en toda la aldea― que estaba así porque su historia se había repetido: oculta tras una máscara había dejado a una pequeña huérfana, tal cual le había sucedido a ella.

—¿Por qué eres tan diferente? —interrogó cambiando rotundamente el tema a sabiendas que le producía mucho daño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella confundida volteando a verlo por primera vez.

—¿Por qué no eres igual a las demás? ¿Por qué tú no eres como las demás chicas? —cuestionó nuevamente.

—¿Tú quieres que sea como todas las chicas? ―inquirió Tenten con un tono sarcástico y un tanto sorprendido, volteando nuevamente para enfocar su mirada en el reflejo de la luna—. ¿Realmente te gustaría que yo fuera como las demás? Pensando solamente en ligarme a varios chicos, en vestir bien, en ser hermosa y olvidar mi trabajo como ninja ¿Quieres que yo sea así?

—Sabes perfectamente que me gusta como eres y que jamás desearía que cambiases ―respondió Neji a una interrogante que él había comenzado—, pero… el hecho de ser una buena kunouchi no es una razón para dejar de ser mujer…

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que soy poco femenina?! —exclamó la chica volteando nuevamente con una clara expresión de furia en su rostro.

—No me refiero a eso… —aclaró rápidamente a sabiendas del enfado que se producía en la castaña al hablar de ese tema―. Sucede que nunca has tenido un novio y eso es raro, ya tienes veinte años… ¿Acaso pretendes quedarte soltera?

—Que yo sepa tú tampoco has tenido una novia… —contratacó con un tono de voz sarcástico e indignado—, y si mal no lo recuerdo, mencionaste algo del clan… —puso una mano en su mentón como si meditara, entornando los ojos al mismo tiempo satirizando su actuar—. ¿Se supone que los Hyūgas deben casarse a los veinte? —preguntó como si fuese algo que no supiera, luego bufó fastidiada―. Estás en la quemada Neji…

—Eso se arregla fácilmente ―comentó con arrogancia―, pero antes que te desvíes del tema, respóndeme una pregunta ¿Por qué siempre te has vestido con ropa holgada? —cuestionó con lentitud, incorporándose con calma de su improvisado asiento quedando finalmente con la espalda apoyada en el árbol―. Es decir, desde que te conozco has cubierto tu cuerpo con ropa que parece ser tres tallas más grande de la que deberías usar. Creciste, te desarrollaste y tú ropa en vez de mostrar tus atributos de mujer, los tapa aún más. Nunca has ido con tu grupo de amigas a bañarte al río, ni siquiera en aquellos días en que el calor no se soporta… incluso el traje de ANBU que no tiene mangas… ¡El tuyo sí las tenía! —suspiró―. Respóndeme Tenten ¿Hay algo que debas esconder?

Ella lo miró fijamente entornando los ojos tras unos segundos para luego voltear nuevamente, perdiendo su mirada en el majestuoso reflejo de la luna menguante de aquella noche sobre el agua.

Permanecieron largos minutos en silencio escuchando únicamente el mecer de las densas ramas de los árboles por del suave viento que las acariciaba. El heredero del Bōke esperó en silencio expectante la respuesta de su compañera. Finalmente había logrado plantear la gran interrogante que le carcomía los pensamientos.

Siempre se caracterizó por ser un genio y éste pequeño detalle no pasó desapercibido. Se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas, kunoichi o civiles, a medida que iban creciendo se vestían más provocativamente resaltando sus atributo femeninos, lo que tenía un notorio resultado en la población masculina, a excepción de él claro está. No porque no le gustaran las mujeres, sino que porque a no le interesaban las mujeres que se basaran en su atractivo físico para conquistar hombres. Las chicas que a él le gustaban eran aquellas que sabían sacar utilidad a todas sus cualidades; esas que eran capaces de dejar sin palabras a un hombre por su manera de pensar, las que callaban con argumentos, aquellas que eran fieles a sus ideales y por sobretodo esas mujeres que lograban sorprenderlo a diario incluso por más que él la conociera, esa misma que siempre lograba desubicarlo con una carcajada, una mirada o un acto inesperadamente simple; todo esto mezclado con un atractivo físico, era el tipo de mujer que podría volverlo loco. Desgraciadamente él sólo había conocido a una chica capaz de esto: Tenten y ella era su mejor amiga. Se negaba completamente a mirarla con otros ojos por más que, muchas veces, lo deseaba.

La amaba, en secreto siempre la había amado, como la mujer de su vida y como amiga. Porque ella era la única que encajaba perfectamente en todos los difíciles requisitos que debía tener su mujer ideal, los cuales, irónicamente sin darse cuenta, había empezado a crear a medida que pasaban los años desde que conoció a Tenten, dándose cuenta de algunas cosas que ella hacía poniéndola en la lista imaginaria de lo que le gustaría que su mujer ideal tuviera. Durante toda su adolescencia y juventud se dedicó a imponer cualidades sin darse cuenta que todas eran características que su compañera poseía y él rescataba. Hasta el día en que maravillosamente su mente de genio comprendió que todo lo que siempre estuvo buscando, estaba a su lado. Fue hace algunos años, le costó un poco darse cuenta y tampoco recordó en qué momento empezó a pasar, simplemente advirtió que Tenten estaba bajo su piel y en todas partes, que su sonrisa lo perturbaba y se estremecía cada vez que lo tocaba, que su corazón se aceleraba con algo tan simple y sincero como una sonrisa y que sólo se sentía en paz cuando estaba a su lado. Pasó, no supo cuándo ni porqué, quizás desde que la conoció. Se construyó con los años, al igual que su lista.

Pero por mucho que Tenten fuera la mujer de su vida (el amor de su vida) era su amiga y él se negaba a perderla. Porque siempre tuvo miedo que ella no le correspondiera el sentimiento más peligroso que podía existir; un sentimiento tan grande y doloroso que hasta él, siempre frío y arrogante, le temía. Era un cobarde cuando de demostrar sentimientos se trataba, porque sentía que ya había sufrido mucho en su vida como para más encima agregarle un amor no correspondido. Fue así como optó por guardarse todos sus sentimientos y quedarse solo tal vez para siempre, antes de sufrir por Tenten. Antes de verse débil y patético, como su razón dictaba.

Aun así, existían ocasiones en que él se dejaba llevar por su imaginación preguntándose cómo sería su amiga si vistiera de otra manera, ¿Qué efectos tendría en él? Fue así como salió aquella interrogante que por muchos años lo mantuvo en la intriga. ¿Por qué Tenten nunca mostraba su cuerpo?

No era el hecho que le gustaría que la castaña sacara provecho a sus cualidades femeninas, sabía perfectamente que ardería de celos si alguien más osara mirarla, aunque tampoco temió eso y había dos razones para no asustarse. La primera: conocía a Tenten desde tantos años que estaba completamente seguro que ella nunca se vestiría de manera provocativa porque sencillamente no era su forma de ser. La segunda: casi todos los aldeanos, ninjas, amigos e incluso familiares, hacían falsas suposiciones sobre la relación que ellos mantenían, siendo en aquellas ocasiones cuando él se sentía orgulloso de ser Hyūga: porque los Hyūgas eran respetados y temidos en la aldea y lo que era de un Hyūgas nadie lo tocaba. Quizá debería considerarse demasiado celoso y posesivo.

Si bien siempre que alguien planteaba la idea ellos se encargaban de desmentirla, sabía muy bien que poco les creían recibiendo miradas suspicaces como respuesta, pero a él no le molestaba; era mejor que creyeran algo que lamentablemente era mentira, antes que alguien se acercase a Tenten con intenciones románticas.

—¿Quieres saber la respuesta a tú pregunta? —la voz de ella logró que reaccionara. Él la miró sorprendido y expectante esperando que la chica continuase hablando.

Sin embargo la respuesta que esperaba no era verbal.

Tenten se quitó la parte superior de su traje: una camisa chinesca de mangas largas en color negro con detalles rojos y unas extrañas flores bordadas en hilo rojo en el extremo izquierdo. El Hyūga del Bōke abrió los ojos sorprendido, acercándose con pasos torpes hacia su compañera.

Entre todas las posibles respuestas a su interrogante jamás pasó por su mente aquella, nunca llegó siquiera a figurarse que ella empezaría a desnudarse frente a él. Se acercó despacio y torpemente hasta la figura de espaldas a él, intentando ver mejor el cuerpo de su amiga para encontrar la respuesta a sus actos.

Cuando estuvo a una escasa distancia de ella, la respuesta apareció ante sus ojos alumbrada débilmente por la luz de la luna: un enorme y hermoso dragón estaba dibujado en la espalda de la castaña. Pudo distinguir que era negro y que cubría gran parte de la pequeña espalda femenina. A la altura del hombro derecho, había lo que parecía ser un sol y una luna unidos, más abajo ―casi en el final de su columna― habían tres kanjis que no supo reconocer. Con una de sus manos tomó el cabello castaño levantándolo para poder ver completamente el dibujo.

Tenten permanecía en silencio con la vista aún fija en lo que había observado todo el rato.

Neji tocó delicadamente la piel tatuada, recorriendo el contorno del dragón lentamente, sintiendo que el cutis seguía siendo igual de suave que la de su rostro, percibiendo sólo una leve diferencia entre la piel no tatuada de la que sí lo estaba.

—Durante mucho tiempo ésta ha sido una tradición familiar —comenzó su relato la castaña, sintiendo los tibios dedos de su amigo recorrer con exquisitez y lentitud la piel de su espalda. Cerró los ojos ante el contacto—. Todas las mujeres que nacen dentro de mi familia se hacen tatuajes durante diez años: empezando a los diez y terminado, obviamente, a los veinte. Uno cada año en la fecha de cumpleaños. Cada tatuaje simboliza algo y jamás puede ser visto por otra persona que no sea el que los hace y la persona que desposa a la mujer…

—¿Esta es tú forma de pedirme matrimonio? —interrumpió de manera sarcástica el chico, sin dejar de acariciar la piel de su hombro, maravillado ante la majestuosidad de las figuras y de lo bellas que se veían en su piel canela.

—No. No es eso ―respondió la mujer con voz calmada—. Simplemente estoy rompiendo una regla… algo que tú jamás harás.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Neji extrañado deteniendo el recorrido de sus dedos.

—A que nunca has roto las reglas que tú clan te ha impuesto —respondió ella conservando la misma serenidad en su tono de voz, volteando despacio hasta quedar enfrente del Hyūga. Sin poder evitarlo, los opalinos ojos del chico se dirigieron hacia los desnudos senos de su compañera, algo que en toda su vida jamás había visto tan de cerca (ni de lejos tampoco) quedando maravillado por lo perfectos que se veían ante su mirar novato. Sólo fueron unos instantes eternos, desviándolos rápidamente al darse cuenta que perdía la compostura—. Siempre has cumplido cada una de las normas impuestas y lo que más me molesta… —se detuvo repentinamente, Neji la miró a los ojos sorprendido de la furia que de un momento a otro se expresaba en sus palabras. Las ansias lo invadieron—, es que… si te obligan a casarte, tú lo harás… independiente si amas a la chica o no… o si siquiera la conoces.

El heredero de la rama secundaria nuevamente se quedó sin palabras mirando la decepción que se veía en los ojos de su amiga; notando el dolor y la rabia que mostraba abiertamente ese rostro. Rabia porque él era un cobarde que nunca se había impuesto ante las reglas del clan. Y dolor porque… ¿por qué le dolía la idea que él se llegase a casar con una desconocida? ¿Sería acaso que Tenten estaba convencida que él aceptaría casarse con la chica que la cabeza del clan eligiera? Acatando como siempre lo había hecho, bajando la cabeza y cediendo ante los deseos de su familia sin atreverse a luchar por lo que él quería.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos sintiéndose de pronto indefenso. Ella sufría internamente esperando la respuesta que él le daría, la cual no sabía responder con palabras, porque en ese momento sintió que con tal de no volver esa mirada sería capaz de mandar a la mierda todos los estúpidos ideales de su familia.

Ágilmente la tomó por la cintura y antes de que ella reaccionara o se alejara, él unió sus labios en una dulce y tierna caricia que le fue devuelta casi al instante con la misma intensidad. Tenten le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y aplastaba sus desnudos senos contra su pecho profundizando un poco más el beso. Fue un roce lento cargado de sentimientos escondidos; sentimientos que se confesaban mudamente a través de esa hermosa caricia. Se separó un poco de sus labios permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados; disfrutando del cosquilleo que aún permanecía en su boca producto del beso. Sonrió sin querer abrir los ojos, abrazando aún más fuerte a la chica.

—Con tal de que esta caricia se repita por el resto de mi vida… —susurró abriendo los ojos enfocándolos en su compañera—, soy capaz de romper todas las absurdas reglas, desafiar al mundo entero… por conseguir que estés conmigo para siempre…

—No me hagas más daño Neji —murmuró ella con voz dolida separándose del abrazo—. He sufrido tantos años por tú amor, que ya me parece imposible seguir haciéndolo. No me mientas por favor, sé perfectamente que nunca desafiarías a tú clan… y aunque lo hicieras, ellos jamás me aceptarían…

—Te equivocas —interrumpió con un tono de voz que no ocultaba su amargura, recuperando sin embargo su semblante inexpresivo y controlado de siempre —. Por muchos años he querido ser feliz, eso tú lo sabes perfectamente y mi tío también. Fue él quien me dijo que quería que yo fuera feliz y que aceptaría lo que yo quisiese con tal de que dejara de ver con desprecio la vida y más que nada el clan. Tú sabes que hace tiempo dejé de hacerlo, pero mi felicidad no está completa ―suspiró―. Yo te amo Tenten, por más que trate de reprimir este sentimiento es más fuerte y no consigo dominarlo totalmente… ―sonrió derrotado―. No te lo dije porque tenía miedo a perderte. Además nunca he sido una persona demostrativa, llegue a creer que por compartir tanto tiempo juntos y conocernos tan bien, tú serías capaz de darte cuenta sola…

—Y lo hice… —susurró ella—. Me di cuenta que para ti yo era mucho más importante de lo que creía; tú me querías de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía, me amabas tanto como yo a ti… aunque ninguno de los dos fuera lo suficientemente valiente para demostrarlo abiertamente ―le acarició la mejilla con ternura, sonriéndole melancólica―, pero aun así ¿De qué servía? jamás se nos permitiría estar juntos. Tú clan me denigraría por no ser de una familia importante, por no tener a mis padres vivos, por no ser una kunouchi fuerte… había más de una razón ¡Habían millones de razones para no estar juntos!

—Ya no sigas… —la interrumpió Neji—. Todas esas razones pueden irse a la mierda si es necesario ―ahuecó ambas palmas sobre las mejillas femeninas―. Hoy he encontrado la valentía de decirte lo que siento y comprendiendo que sientes lo mismo ―le sonrió con una dulzura pocas veces vista en él―. No dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe… ahora puedo asegurar que soy completamente feliz.

Tenten lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras. Nunca había escuchado a Neji hablar de sus sentimientos abiertamente. Jamás lo había escuchado decir que era feliz. Sonrió emocionada antes de besarlo profundamente.

Aquella declaración ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza, que llegaría el día en que él se le declarase. Siempre creyó con mucho dolor que ellos jamás podrían estar juntos por mucho que se amasen, que Neji la rechazaría y optaría por su clan como siempre lo había hecho, aun cuando sus sentimientos y su corazón le pertenecieran a ella, terminando así con cualquier oportunidad de estar juntos. Afortunadamente podía decir que se había equivocado y que Hyūga Neji si era capaz de jugársela por sus sentimientos y por su felicidad.

—Ahora dime… —hablo él después de un largo rato de silencio en el que ambos se había sentado en el suelo permaneciendo abrazados mientra contemplaban el reflejo de la luna en el agua—. ¿Qué significan tus tatuajes? Supongo que si tenemos alguna hija mujer tendrá que seguir con la tradición familiar…

Ella le sonrió dulcemente de la manera en que sólo lo hacia para él, levantándose posteriormente del suelo hasta quedar completamente de pie. El chico la imitó.

—Comencemos con el primero que me hice —se puso de espaldas a Neji recogiendo con una de sus manos su cabello para que su espalda quedara libre—. El dragón significa la fortaleza, tanto emocional como física, simboliza a la mujer guerrera que lucha por sus ideales y por su tierra sin dejar que las derrotas nos detengan, fortaleza que también sirve para ser madres y traspasar esa fuerza a las generaciones siguientes.

—¿Este te lo hiciste a los diez años? —preguntó el hombre recorriendo nuevamente con sus dedos la piel de la espalda de la chica.

—Sí. Fue el primero… —respondió Tenten. Dio un suspiro y continuó—. El que tengo en el hombro derecho, el de la luna y el sol unidos, simboliza la unión de la luz y la oscuridad o también la unión entre el hombre y la mujer; no puede haber luz sin oscuridad ni tampoco puede existir el hombre sin la mujer, son complementos fundamentales que nunca han funcionado por sí solos.

Los tres kanjis del final de mi espalda —continuó―; son el de la sabiduría, la valentía y la templanza con claro significado —levantó un poco más su cabello dejando al descubierto su cuello—. El sol tatuado al final de mi cuello —Neji fijó su vista en éste punto, dibujo que había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos—, simboliza el inicio de la vida: la luz de la cual empezó todo, misma que en su momento fue oscuridad y que en conjunto creo lo que ahora llamamos vida… —volteó despacio quedando frente a él.

La vista del Hyūga nuevamente se desvió hasta los desnudos y apetitosos senos de su compañera, haciendo esfuerzo para controlarse y apartar la vista, pero se le hacía difícil. La chica lo miró y sonrió; sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría: — Sé muy bien que como un niño pequeño, te maravillas con las cosas que no conoces —las mejillas de Neji se sonrojaron tenuemente—, pero si te comportas un poco más… puedes obtener un premio —Tenten sonrío con falsa inocencia mirándolo con un brillo magnifico destellando en sus ojos. El genio del Bōke hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

—Siempre he sido un buen niño —aseguró con una picardía inusual en alguien como él.

—Me parece muy bien —sonrió ella—. Continuemos… —el chico hizo un gesto afirmativo y ella extendió su brazo izquierdo ante él—. Ésta enredadera simboliza las vueltas de la vida: los caminos que se tienen que seguir los cuales nunca han sido fáciles… —el castaño miró detenidamente aquel tatuaje. Tal cual como ella decía era una enredadera que se enrollaba alrededor del brazo de Tenten, comenzando en su hombro y terminando en el codo; el trabajo y la dedicación de ese dibujo era notoria—, las flores significan los objetivos y metas logrados: las dichas más grandes a lo largo de la vida…

—¿A qué edad te hiciste éste? —interrumpió él siguiendo el recorrido de una de las ramas de la enredadera sin llegar a ni una parte.

—Dieciséis —respondió ella y la duda del Hyūga se aclaró: justo cuando ella comenzó a ocupar trajes de manga larga—. Luego están las estrellas —señaló con sus dedos dos pequeñas estrellas dibujadas en el hueso de su clavícula separadas una de la otra por unos diez centímetros—: simbolizan la luz en momentos oscuros; la solución a los problemas, que por muy mal que estén las cosas siempre tienen una manera de arreglarse… El ying yang de aquí —señaló el tatuaje al lado de su ombligo, Neji se arrodilló frente a ella para ver mejor el dibujo. Al igual que los anteriores, lo delineó con la punta de sus dedos—, obviamente se refiere al bien y el mal que siempre ha existido… luego éste… —ante un sorprendido joven, la castaña empezó a bajar sus pantalones. Al chico se le secó la boca al ver la pequeña braga que cubría la parte baja de la chica—. Ésta luna… —señaló el dibujo que se encontraba al costado derecho de su cadera—, simboliza la feminidad de una mujer: su capacidad de procrear y de amar… —sin poder resistirse, el Hyūga besó la piel de la zona que observaba, tapando con sus labios el dibujo de la luna menguante con perfil femenino puesta sobre la cadera. Ella sonrió—. La caracola dibujada aquí —ante la incredulidad del heredero del la rama secundaria, Tenten siguió bajando sus pantalones mostrando el tatuaje que tenía en el costado derecho de su pierna diestra a la altura de la rodilla —representa la alegría de vivir y el entusiasmo de disfrutar cada momento… y por último —Neji rogó para que el último tatuaje se encontrara bajo la ropa interior de la castaña y así poder tenerla desnuda frente a él, pero sus rezos no fueron escuchados y con decepción vio como ella se subía nuevamente los pantalones―. Ésta mariposa… —Tenten le mostró la parte interna de su brazo derecho a la altura de la muñeca—, representa mi libertad de amar a quien yo desee…

—Pero hay un tatuaje más… —dijo él levantándose y mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó confundida.

—El tatuaje que te marcó como ANBU —respondió. Ella rodeó su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda en la zona donde se encontraba la marca.

—Éste no cuenta… —especificó Tenten—; éste simboliza mi deber de ninja, de kunouchi, pero no es la tradición familiar…

Neji no dijo nada sólo se dedicó a observarla y notar que ella quedaba sumida en sus pensamientos nuevamente mirando la marca de su brazo derecho.

—¿Puedes hacerte uno más? —cuestionó nuevamente sacándola de aquellos recuerdos que le hacían mal.

―¿Uno más? —repitió ella confundida mirándolo—. ¿Otro tatuaje?

―Sí —respondió él haciendo un gesto afirmativo—. Tatúate mí nombre aquí… —dijo con un tono de voz que hasta a él le pareció arrogante, señalando la parte de su pecho en la que se encontraba el corazón.

―Tú nombre siempre ha estado tatuado ahí… —respondió la mujer divertida ante el tono de voz tan inusual de su eterno compañero—. Siempre he creído que tú eres el dueño de mi corazón, mi amor te pertenece sólo a ti… —Neji sonrió dulcemente ante aquellas palabras que durante años añoró en silencio oír. Sonrisa que sólo podía regalarle a ella.

La besó con sutileza en los labios permaneciendo un rato abrazados en silencio, disfrutando del momento; de aquello a lo que por años se negaron—. ¿Crees que deberíamos dormir un rato? —inquirió finalmente ella luego permanecer largos minutos en la misma posición.

—Tenten… —reprochó el hombre con un tono de voz duro cerrando los ojos en señal de enfado, la castaña se sorprendió de ésta reacción—. Estás casi desnuda frente a mi, me invitas a dormir… Sé que siempre he sido un hombre frío… pero eres una tentación muy grande de la que no estoy seguro poder resistirme…

Tenten estalló en una sonora carcajada; Hyūga Neji podía tener sentido del humor si se lo proponía. Como muda respuesta volvió a besarlo, ésta vez con más pasión, la cual él se encargó de aumentar con un abrazo profundo y caricias por el casi desnudo cuerpo de la chica.

*.*.*.*.*

―Aún no respondes mi proposición Hyūga —recordó la maestra de armas deslizando uno de sus dedos por el torso desnudo del chico. El se removió levemente en el suelo, sin quitar el brazo que la rodeaba por la espalda.

La pequeña lámpara de gas iluminaba el interior de la tienda de campaña de manera tenue, casi erótica y romántica, alargando sus figuras desnudas y proyectándolas sobre la tela de la carpa. Sobre los sacos de dormir yacías sus cuerpos enredados, sudados, cansados y consumidos por la satisfacción de las nuevas experiencias.

―¿Qué proposición? —pregunto el aludido confundido.

―¿Aceptas casarte conmigo? —presentó Tenten con una sonrisa divertida―. Recuerda que se te acaba el tiempo y que…

—Sabes la respuesta desde hace mucho… —la interrumpió el Hyūga —. Además, después de experimentar lo que acabamos de hacer, estoy dispuesto a seguir aprendiendo de todo por el resto de mi vida junto a ti…

Rio divertida mientras él la recostaba en el suelo, atrapando sus labios con pasión al tiempo que nuevamente se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo. Automáticamente abrió las piernas invitándolo a ponerse cómodo.

—No conocía ese lado tuyo —reconoció Tenten entre risas y besos—. Nunca se me ocurrió que pudieras ser tan caliente y… sucio…

—Sólo sale a la luz cuando estoy contigo ―aceptó el hombre besando su cuello―. ¡Mierda! Me descontrolas…

―Lo sé ―gimió disfrutando de las caricias―. Lo sé…

Se detuvo unos momentos sólo para conectar sus miradas. Tenten lo sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillando de deseo, se le antojó que era una de las visiones más perfectas que había disfrutado en su vida y estaba convencido que nunca se aburriría de disfrutarla. Amaría a Tenten toda su vida y las que le siguieran.

Se inclinó para besarla una vez más al tiempo que se introducía en su interior glorioso, gimiendo ambos de satisfacción. Las palabras de amor, apenas dos (tan cortas y concisas) se le escaparon entre suspiros de placer, moviendo las caderas lentamente perdiéndose en aquella cavidad que tan bien lo acogía.

―Te amo Neji ―gimió Tenten sobre su oído.

Y él la besó de aquella manera en que no cabía duda de sus sentimientos.

Neji Hyūga también podía amar. A ella; la mujer llena de tatuajes, su compañera, su amiga, su Tenten.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

¿La recuerdan? Yo sinceramente espero que sí.

Esta fue una de mis primeras historias Neji/Tenten y por lo que recuerdo, una de las más queridas.

La volví a subir solamente para complacer a todas aquellas a las que esta historia les gusto y también para quienes nunca la leyeron.

Espero disfrutaran de la lectura, es la manera en que más recompensada me sentiré de mi trabajo.

Sólo recordarles que los signficados de los tatuajes fue invención mía.

¿Reviews nostálgicos y emocionados?


End file.
